A known reel is described in German AS No. 1,292,503 and No. 1,295,390. This reel operates also with a jaw clutch and an inertia block, which acts only onto the belt. The inertia block consists of a ratchet ring, the pawl of which is supported rotatably. The device known from the said German AS requires a separately arranged pyrotechnic charge.
German AS No. 1,406,554 describes a high-speed tensioning device, which has no winch and no inertia block but it does have an integrated load.
A reel, the winch of which operates by means of a double-coil bending moment spring, had been made known by German AS No. 1,933,872 and German AS No. 1,285,896.
An inertia block having an electromagnetic pawl is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,883,123 and German As No. 1,285,896.
The basic purpose of the present invention is to produce a reel of the above-mentioned type, which avoids the disadvantages of the known devices, and which without additional reconstruction can be used in the location where those types of automatic rollers had been used which do not have a tensioning means and a pull-out restraint.
The fuels which are used in the new reel permit use under temperature conditions ranging from -40.degree. to +90.degree. C. and a warm storage temperature of 105.degree. C.